


Party Beauty. // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komahina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Third Person, Party, Surprise Kissing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: "God I could just kiss you right now.""Why don't you then..."
Relationships: Chiaki Nanami/Sonia Nevermind, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 59





	Party Beauty. // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this at 3am but decided to write it when i was properly awake

Raving disco lights, alcohol rushing through veins. That's right, Hope's Peak Academy was having a party. Couples drained out and getting it on in dark spaces, a few sober bystanders keeping supervision.

Drink by drink, refusal by refusal, Nagito was successfully keeping sober. It was the same with Hajime, even with the bribes and slurred vocabulary it was very simple to object to anything consumable.

The party was being hosted by Hanamura, no surprise why some of the food looked a bit spiked. In a decently sized house, a patio outside, and a massive living room. It was perfect for gathering everyone, so why not?

Nagito in the process of exploring had walked in on countless 'sessions'. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable, seeing Chiaki and Sonia all over each other? That's embarrassing to walk in on. Acting a bit tense, Komaeda found himself approaching Hinata.

"Hey, Hajime." He greeted, smiling and waving.

"Oh, hi Nagito." The brunette fixed his posture slightly, now facing the other.

"It's a great party isn't it?" You could hear the white-haired male over all of the music, the tunes were blasting but his voice just blocked it all out to Hajime. Mesmerizing.

"Ahh. I guess." They laughed in synch, conversing for a solid ten minutes before switching to the outdoors, deciding their ears have had enough from Ibuki's metal playlist.

Stepping outside, they were hit with the breeze they missed all too much. The sky was pitch black, you could hear a few crickets as the music from the indoors was drowned out. Stars glistened and the wind blew Komaeda's green jacket around.

Eyes acted as mirrors, reflecting and absorbing the view in front of them. The backyard was fairly big, with green strands of grass surrounding a small concrete patio just outside the door.

The two sat on the steps of the patio, continuing to talk between themselves. 

The brunette had always noted how gorgeous the other boy was, but wow were his facial features and pure beauty prominent right now. His cloud consistent-like hair was being played with by the air, making it look free and light.

His pupils dilating on topics he enjoyed, the conversation running smoothly like his skin.

"It's amazing how you saved that cat." They were currently on the topic of how Nagito saved a cat that was stuck in a tree, Hinata finding the situation impressive.

"It wasn't really me, I mean I had people help."

"I've always admired you, Nagito." Hajime randomly stated, watching as Komaeda froze slightly before responding.

"Hah, did you end up having something to drink?" He could never accept a compliment, always calling himself degrading names or just trash in general. In Hinata's eyes, he was the total opposite. Smart, caring, kind - the list could go on.

"No, I'm being serious. You're great." Complimenting again, the phrase being denied countless times.

"...Your jokes are really funny."

"Nagito. Stop it, I'm being dead serious." 

"..." Being met with silence, the atmosphere now stern and serious.

The brunette spoke in his mind, "God I could just kiss you right now." He then realized based on Komaeda's expression that he had most likely just said that out loud.

The silence was loud, Hinata hiding in his arms meanwhile the white-haired male was bewildered.

"Why don't you then..." Nagito whispered almost inaudibly, the statement only just being picked up by the other. His head hung low, suddenly being lifted by a familiar finger placed under his chin.

Their eyes locking once again, a few glances exchanged to lips before they were connected.


End file.
